Ache
by senpai2001
Summary: After yet another fight with Alice,Jasper finally realizes that he needs to go out and find his true mate.What he doesn't expect is to find his mate in Edwards new obsession. Rated M for future Lemons!
1. Realizing

ACHE

Jasper POV 

"Fuck!" I scream as i knock everything off of my desk. I run my hands through my hair for the 100th time. I cant stand being here a second longer. Alice is too much for me,this family has never felt like mine. I miss Peter and Char. I want to go out and find my True mate.I am the god of war I should be in the south living with my real family with my mate at my side.Today is the day i make that come true.


	2. Impossible

Impossible

Jasper's POV

I walk out of the Cullen's house to my car and get in to go to the highschool. I cant count the amount of times I have been through highschool already. This all seems like a never ending nightmare. Edward is finally back from Alaska after his little tantrum,so I don't wait for Alice,she can ride with Edward or walk for all I care. On the drive to the Forks Highschool I think about the human that almost made Edward lose control. I haven't seen or met her but I know for a fact that she is the luckiest human alive. I have no idea how Edward controlled himself if she was really his singer.I let out a sigh as I finally pull into the parking lot of the school. "Here we go again." I grumble to myself before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car. As I walk through the parking lot I ignore all of the stares and waves of lust that I feel coming off of the humans around me. I go from class to class all day hearing all of the material that I already know. By the time that lunch finally rolls around I'm thoroughly bored and slightly annoyed.I walk into the cafeteria and stand in line to get my "food". I spot where the Cullens are sitting and head over. I see that Alice is glaring at me,probably for ditching her this morning but I couldn't fucking care less.I make sure to sit at the opposite side of the table from her and she pouts at me.To which I roll my eyes. I look around and notice that Edward is missing. "Where's Edward?" I ask Emmet

"Fuck if I know.Last time I saw him he was following Bella around like a lost puppy." he says with a snort

"Bella? Who the hell is Bella?" I ask. "The human that Edward nearly took a bite out of a few weeks ago. For some insane reason he thinks that she's his mate. Something about her blood calling out to him might be a sign or whatever the hell he was babbling about on the way here. If you ask me he just is desperatly looking to get laid. I mean cmon hes like 100 years old and still a virgin!" he says outraged Rosalie reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head "Ow babe!What was that for?" Em asks with a pout "Be nice." she says with a roll of her eyes I snicker at their exchange and tune out the bickering that follows. Instead I look towards the cafeteria doors waiting for Edward to appear,hopefully he brings the human he's so obssesed with.I'm extremely curious to see the girl that finally caught his eye. Just then the doors to the cafeteria open and my world changes forever.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hi guys! It's Yoshi! This is my first fanfic so please please review so that I know if you guys like it! Please make sure to follow this story i have very big plans for this! I'm very sorry if there's any grammar errors i don't have a Beta,so if any of you are interested in Betaing for me please let me know! I'll probably post more chapters today I'm not sure. I'll update as regularly as I can! Love you all!


	3. Her

Her

Jasper's POV

As soon as the doors opened the most amazing scent hit me. It's the only human scent that I felt no bloodlust to but was yet by far the most appealing.I saw a small girl-no _woman,_ next to Edward enter the cafeteria. She had long dark hair and her skin was pale and flawless. She was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans and a simple blue top. I have no idea how such beauty could come from a mere human. She was facing Edward so i couldn't see her face,I growled. I want her to be looking at **ME**.I was desperate to see her face specifically her eyes for some reason.Edward and her were deep in conversation I could feel the curiosity,hope and... ** _love?_** pouring off of Edward. Surely he can't love her yet they just met! I have no idea why i felt so possessive over this woman but i did. I hated the idea of her being Edward's in any way! They kept talking and they finally made their way over to our table with their lunch trays. When Edward looked up at us from their conversation so did she. I immediately locked eyes with her and that was it. It was **_her.It was finally her._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys! Yes I'm uploading a lot today but you guys deserve it!Thank you to the people who have followed/favorited this story so far! And to the person who reviewed it! You guys are the best! Please review it really motivates me! Love ya! ~Yoshi


	4. Finally

Finally Jasper's POV

 **A/N: This chapter is for everyone that reviewed but especially for asia.joanna.7334. Thank you so,so much for reviewing! I hope that you're still alive and kicking so that you can read this new chapter! Love you all!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Finally._ When I looked into her eyes that was the only thought that kept running through my head. As soon as I looked into her eyes I felt whole. I never felt complete or whole anywhere or with anyone,the closest I have ever gotten to that is when I'm with Peter and Char. I knew that I had to have her,no matter what. Just as that thought ran through my head I saw Edward give me a furious glare and put his hand possesively on Bella's hip. I growled only loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear. I wanted to tear his arm off. I heard a gasp from across the table and I tured to see Alice looking miserable. I have to admit I felt bad for whatever pain I was causing her,but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the beautiful,breathtaking woman in front of me. I looked back at my mate and smiled my most dazzling smile at her.

"Hi,I'm Jasper." I said politely while reaching over for a handshake.

"Oh!I,Uhm I'm Bella." she replied nervously turning a **_delicious_** shade of pink while reaching to take my hand. As soon as our skin made contact my body came to life. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and go have my way with her. Of course that's not going to happen but a guy can hope. I heard Edward growl when he saw her hand in mine. I growled back at him and told him in my head that she was my mate. He looked crushed and **_so,so_** fucking angry.

"Bella I'm not feeling well im going to head home." he said abruptly before spinning on his heel and going back through the doors they had come from. I smiled a smug smile and looked up at Bella who looked truly puzzled and a bit worried. "Please,sit." I said to her scooting over to make room for her next to me. I saw Alice flee out of the back door of the cafeteria out of the corner of my eye but all of my attention was on Bella. _**MY mate.** Finally._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Please review and follow! Love you all! 3_


	5. Sorry! But I'm back! :)

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated for so long! Life has just been so crazy. Don't worry though! I'm going to continue this story! Just please tell me if you would like to read more. Love you all I'm so sorry! I might even update today!!!

Love,

Yoshi


	6. Ticks

**_Ticks_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We had lunch together and the whole time I was just staring at her. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was some sort of creep,but I just couldn't help myself. She is so **_beautiful._**

I could tell she was nervous because of all her little nervous ticks that she had. She had on a silver necklace that she kept fiddling with and she kept running her hands through her hair. It made me feel _good_ in a strange way. I felt like **_I_** was making her that nervous and flustered and I knew it was for a good reason.

You could feel the electricity between us. The whole time she was next to me I had to resist the urge to put her over my shoulder and take her away to someplace where we could be alone and she would only be **_mine._**

I knew that from that moment on I wouldnt be able to be apart from her so...that's why I'm standing in the hall outside of her last class. And I might have or might have not, flirted with the school secretary until she told me all of Bella's schedule.

"God Jasper you are such a fucking creep." I whispered to myself.

Finally I heard the bell ring and students started to flood the halls.As soon as the door to Bella's class opened, I smelt her mouthwatering scent. I braced myself for whatever reaction she might have to a virtual stranger wating for her outside of her class.

"Hey Bella," I said casually when she was near me.

"Oh! Hi Jasper. What's up?" she responded stopping right in front of me blushing and looking down at her beat up converse

"I was wondering if you would be able to go to the diner with me tonight," I asked hopefully. Bella's head whipped up,her eyes wide and cheeks bright red.

"To the diner?" she asked

"Yeah they have great burgers,I was wondering if you would like to go and try one. With me." I told her,holding her gaze. I was starting to feel embarassed.

Bella looked down again but I could see the corners of her mouth turn up.

"I would love to.", she said softly without looking back up

An amazing rush of euphoria went through me at her response. I put a finger under her chin and tipped up her face so that I could hold her gaze again.

"Well then I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock sharp ma'am." I said letting my southern accent thicken a bit. Bella licked her lips and her cheeks flushed

"Can't wait." she replied

Making myself stop touching her and turn around to walk out to my car was one if the hardest things that I have ever done in my life,but I miraculously managed to do it. As I walked to my car I promised myslef that I would take Bella on the best date she's ever had.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please review to tell me what you guys think! Love you guys!**


End file.
